hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elements of Teamwork
The Elements of Teamwork are eight supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Hub Island, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship (like the Elements of Harmony) and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment and to also resurrect. Depiction in the series Teamwork is Magic Part 1 & 2 The Elements are first mentioned in the first episode's prologue. The narrator tells that once upon a time, the ballerina sisters Princess Marillia and Princess Marina co-ruled the land of Hub Island. The eldest, Princess Marillia, used her dancing powers to bring love and beauty, while Princess Marina brought out courage and harmony. But over time, Marina grew resentful of their subjects who loved one another but had to fight with their courage. One day, she refused to dance and her bitterness transformed her into Nightmarina. She vowed to shroud Hub Island in eternal sadness. Reluctantly, Princess Marillia used the magic of the Elements of Teamwork to defeat her sister and banish her permanently in the North Star. Only then was Princess Marillia able to restore harmony to Hub Island. The segment showing Elements of Teamwork in the prologue has gems colored as follows, clockwise from the top: red (faithfulness),strawberry pink (love), hot pink (beauty),neon green (courage), blue (hope),golden yellow (humor),lavender purple (friendship),and the center gem colored turquoise (teamwork).Although there are eight elements,there are also four more elements; yellow (happiness), magenta (fashion),light blue (charity),and electric green (sincerity).Wakko,Buster,Blythe,and SheZow all represent the four elements,which makes it the twelve Elements of Teamwork. However,before the ballerina sisters used the elements to stop Slappy (in Return of Teamwork Part 1),the four elements were accidentally dropped and scattered through all of Hub Island.For example; The element of happiness is hidden deep in the dragon's lair,the element of compassion is in a flower field,the element of charity is underneath a big Hollow Tree in the Haunting Hour Hollow,and the element of sincerity is hidden deep in a spring lake.Princess Marillia and Marina explained this story to Lief and his friends in the episode "Four More Elements." There is also another element that Komodo possesses; rainbow (light).And there is another element that Sabrina, the half human half witch, possesses; white (dreams). So that makes it the fourteen elements of teamwork. However, unlike the other elements, Trafagar the nephew of the famous wizard Merlin and the new member of the Hub Squad, has made an element of his own call the Element of Determination (crimson). Which makes it the fifteen elements of teamwork. Lief,the hero of Deltora and Princess Marillia's pupil, discovers that Nightmarina is set to return "on the longest day of the thousandth year", which is in two days' time. He sends a letter to Princess Marillia warning her of Nightmarina's return, but the Princess tells him to "stop going on those dangerous adventures" and sends him to Hub City to see to the Friend Friendship Celebration preparations and to "make some new friends". Lief does as he is told and inadvertently befriends seven Hub characters, but is still confused about the Princess's insistence on this new friendship. At the beginning of the Friend Friendship Celebration, Princess Marillia goes missing and Nightmarina shows herself, declaring her return. Lief discovers that the Elements of Teamwork, the only source of magic that could possibly defeat Nightmarina, are located in the ruins of the "ancient castle of the royal ballerina sisters" in the Black Thorn Forest. During the dangerous journey, Lief's friends each demonstrate a noble quality in the face of adversity, namely, faithfulness, love, beauty, courage, hope, humor, and friendship. When they reach the castle ruins, they find seven stone orbs that are supposedly seven of the Elements of Teamwork. Nightmarina confronts Lief and smashes the orbs. When all seems lost, Lief realizes that his friends embody the Elements themselves. As he names each friend and how they showed their respective Elements in the face of danger, the shattered orbs reform into gem-studded necklaces around the Hub characters' necks. The eighth Element, Teamwork, shows itself when the other seven elements are present, and is represented by Lief himself. The Elements, wielded by the friends, creates a rainbow-colored blast of power that vanquishes Nightmarina and returns her to her original form of Princess Marina. The Element of Faithfulness Dennis possesses the element of faithfulness,the first element to be demonstrated during the journey. Lief is hanging onto a cliff's edge and is bewildered when Dennis seriously tells him to let go. Dennis says that if Lief will trust him and let go, he will be safe. Lief lets go and Robbie and Betty catch him and carry him to safety. His element manifests as a gold necklace with an red splatter-shaped gem. It has the power to read minds,detect lies,and give someone trust and faith. The Element of Love Strawberry Shortcake possesses the element of love.When the friends encounter an angry Cerberus, they decide to fight it, but Strawberry intervenes and calmly approaches the beast. She discovers that a thorn stuck in its paw is causing the Cerberus discomfort. She removes it and calms the beast who then licks her face thankfully and lets the friends pass. Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a pink strawberry heart-shaped gem.It has the power to match two people into a couple or friends,heal a broken heart,bring love and peace,and drive away hatred and cruelty. The Element of Courage Robbie Shippton possesses the element of courage.The friends are captured by a carnivorous Venus flytrap, but Robbie was the only one left and manages to save his friends by cutting its tentacles in half with Lief's sword and stabbing it in the heart. His element manifests as a gold necklace with a green two ringed planet-shaped gem.It has the power to face fears,give courage to others, and pass out fear to the enemy. The Element of Beauty Betty Barrett possesses the element of beauty.The friends are unable to cross a thorny path because of thorn queen who was sitting sadly on a rock.Betty generously gives her a bouquet of roses,and she clears the path and lets them go across.Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a hot pink ringed planet-shaped gem.It has the power to turn ugliness into beauty,grant wishes,and make roses bloom out of nowhere. The Element of Humor Both Yawp and Dander possess the element of humor.A gloomy gatekeeper was guarding a gate to the tower that holds the Elements of Teamwork.But Yawp and Dander managed to make him laugh by putting on a humorous entertainment and the friends go through the opened gates.Their element manifests as gold collars with golden paw-shaped gems. They has the power to reverse and freeze time,teleport the wearers,strengthen someone's sense of humor,and create a portal. The Element of Hope Lucky possesses the element of hope.Whenever there's a stray puppy,he never gives up any pup or any of his hope when it comes to finding a pup a new home.His element manifests a gold collar with a blue bone-shaped gem.It has the power to give super speed,strength,and flight,make the wearer invisible,and give someone hope. The Element of Friendship Twilight Sparkle possesses the element of friendship,along with her element of magic.When she and her pony friends defeated Nightmare Moon,Twilight has been studying the magic of friendship in Ponyville for a long time and still does in Hub City.Her element manifests a gold necklace with a lavnder six point star-shaped gem.It has the power to end arguments and fights,clear the minds,and change someone's mean personality. The Element of Teamwork Lief possesses the element of teamwork,described as the most powerful and elusive element of them all by Slappy the Dummy.Lief activates the Elements of Teamwork with an "aura" from not just the Belt of Deltora,but also within him that ignites upon hearing his friends arrive to his aid. His element manifests as a gold crown with a set of oval-shaped turquoises and aquamarine diamond-shaped gems.It has the same powers as the other elements. The Element of Happiness Wakko Warner possesses the element of happiness.After discovering that the dragon's tummy ache was caused by the glowing element,Wakko bravely goes into the his stomach to retrieve it and after coming out alive,the element transformed into a necklace and it's light made the dragon happy! His element manifests as a golden necklace with a yellow happy face shaped gem.It has the power to make someone who is sad happy,and create a bubble with any hologram like images. The Element of Compassion Blythe Baxter possesses the element of compassion.When she made some new clothes for her new friends and started a fashion show to save her friend's aunt's sweet shop,her gem on her necklace glowed magenta bright and caused some fireworks to appear.Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a magenta flower shaped gem.It has the power to make magic fireworks appear,turn rags and old clothes with rips or stitches into beautiful dresses and gowns,and make wilted or dead plants grow with flowers or fruits and vegetables. The Element of Charity Buster Bunny possesses the element of charity.While trying to get pass a monster who was guarding a hollow tree that holds the element of charity inside, Buster traded him some gold and silver coins for the element,and then it glowed causing the orb to transform into a golden necklace.His element manifests as a gold necklace with a light blue carrot shaped gem.It has the power to make money rain,give the wearer a super sonic scream,and help the poor become rich. The Element of Sincerity SheZow and Guy Hamdon both possess the element of sincerity.In the episode She-cerity,SheZow's element glowed and levitated out of his pocket,and transformed into a necklace when SheZow bravely talked seriously but sincerely to Tara and Tattozala and a blast of light green from the gem shot Tattozala and Tara and turns them both into frogs. His element manifests as a gold necklace with an electric green star-shaped gem.It has the power to break a spell on someone,heal an injured person,and turn bad guys into objects or animals. The Element of Light Komodo possesses the element of light.His element manifests as his grandfather's amulet of love,friendship and compassion.It has the power to defeat the darkness,clear the mind,make a guiding light,turn enemies into stone,grant wishes,heal broken hearts,make a force field,see the truth,give the power of the five elements;water,fire,earth,air,and light,control the four seasons,teleport the wearer,and turn nightmares into dreams. The Element of Dreams Sabrina possesses the element of dreams. Just as Enchantra and Shinji were about to use their powers to turn the Hub Squad into stone,Sabrina stopped them by using her dream element,causing the stone spell to bounce back at them and turn both of them into stone. Her element manifests as a golden necklace with a crescent moon with a sitting cat-shaped diamond. It has the power to turn dreams into reality,bounce any spell back to the caster,make the wearer and someone else with her walk in dreams,read someone's heart,and turn nightmares into dreams just like Komodo's element of light. The Element of Determination Trafalgar possesses the element of determination. Unlike his new friends' elements, he created it with his magic and tries to make it real but then again fails. Just as he was about to give up, he hears his friends saying about the Tree of Teamwork growing a new branch and another chest with one lock for one key. While the Hub Squad tries to find the person who might have an element to represent, Trafalgar approaches to the tree and suddenly his element turns real as the dragon shaped gem levitates itself and then inserts into the tree's branch. His element manifests as a golden necklace with a crimson dragon shaped gem. It has the power to help wizards who are having trouble with their magic and give others determination. The Return of Teamwork Part 1 and 2 Princess Marillia tells Lief and his friends in The Return of Teamwork Part 1 that the Elements were wielded by herself and Princess Marina in order to defeat Slappy by turning him in to an old lifeless dummy. She says that she and her sister are no longer connected to the Elements. She stores the Elements in what she believes to be a chamber that only she can open with her magic spell, but upon opening it, she discovers the Elements are missing. Slappy reveals the whereabouts of the Elements in a riddle, and Lief and his friends venture on a quest to retrieve them. Slappy makes them behave in a manner contrary to the Element they represent, turning each Hub character into a dull grey. Once they find the Elements, they discover that they are not able to use their magic; the element of beauty, worn by Jasmine in place of Atomic Betty, does not even begin to activate. After the failed attempt, Lief is about to give up, but then discovers that Marillia has been sending back all his teamwork lessons. He reads the teamwork reports and is convinced of what he must do: harness the power of teamwork and friendship. He uses the Belt of Deltora to cast a memory spell on his friends, which restores them to their former selves too. They confront Slappy again, this time successfully turning him to a ordinary dummy with the magic of the Elements and restoring Hub Island, including Hub City, to its normal state. Keep Calm and Berry On Under the orders of Princess Marillia, the Hub Squad resurrects Dain so they can reform him. As precautionary measures, Marillia casts a spell to protect the Elements from Dain's magic, and the fourteen Hub characters wear them at all times in case he turns on them. Dain schemes to make Strawberry Shortcake remove her Element and never use it against him, which she does willingly as a sign of trust and friendship, ultimately swaying him. As a final precaution, Marillia decides to leave the Elements with Lief in Hub City. Prince Komodo Part 1 & Part 2 In the second part of season four's two-part premiere, it is revealed that Princess Marillia and Princess Marina found the Elements of Teamwork embedded in a tree called the Tree of Teamwork in the Blackthorn Forest. Each element is embedded in one of the tree's branches, with the element of teamwork in the tree's center. The tree and the elements were discovered during the reign of Slappy thousands of years before the events of the episode, and were the only means the princesses had of defeating him. According to Marillia, the tree controls and contains all that grows in the Blackthorn Forest and will continue to do so even without the elements in it. During the two-parter, it is discovered that the Tree of Teamwork has lost all of its magic. Its loss of power allows the vines of the Blackthorn Forest to grow into malevolent, vine-like organisms all over the Blackthorn Forest Forest. At the climax of Part 2, Lief, Komodo, and their friends give up the Elements of Teamwork and return them to the tree, recharging its magic and returning the forest to normal. Afterward, the Tree of Teamwork generates a flower containing a locked box. Category:Items